


love traingle

by Steampunker



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker





	love traingle

Sorry to ask but could someone help me out with a story? I’m planning on writing an OHSHC story where Mori and Kasanoda both fall for the same girl. I need help to figure out how they would act in a relationship together or fighting over the girl, who is the heiress of a mafia family from Italy. Once again sorry to ask and thank you very much for your help.


End file.
